Beck's Birthday
by BlueEyes607
Summary: Jade has a suprise for Beck...Beck & Jade celebrating his birthday...


**Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic… I'm also not an original English speaker…Well I'm German, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or grammar...just tell me – but please don't be too hard. I hope you enjoy this story**

**I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade POV

Beck and I are hanging out at his RV watching Full house. His arms are wrapped around me, my head on his chest. I listen to his breaths. Sometimes I can't believe he's mine.

The alarm clock shows 9 p.m. I know I need to go home now but this position is just too comfortable.

I smile hoping tomorrow would be Beck's best birthday ever. I'm still a little bit ashamed that I only got him a can of lemonade last year…but if you tell anyone you're in a biiig trouble. Tori and the others are always teasing me … So I had to listen to the same question way too much today: "Hey Jade, you know, since tomorrow is Beck's birthday, what are you going to get him? …A can of lemonade …or even two?" Hey but to my defense- Beck likes lemonade!

Beck is pressing a kiss to my forehead and I look up to him. He smiles and our lips meet. No matter how many times he kisses me, I'll never get tired of it. It's a feeling you can't describe… let's just say there is a spark … Beck gasps for air and pulls away. "Beck, I've got to go home", I murmur against his lips as he has caught his breath and tries to kiss me again. He looks a bit confused. I can imagine what he must be thinking; I practically live in his RV. I don't want to go either but I have to do some things for tomorrow. "My parents want me to go to dinner with them", I lie. Thank god I'm a good actress. I was getting up now but Beck stands up too, grabbing my wrist. "Please stay", he whispers in my ear pulling me closer. Why does he have to be that damn hot? "Beck…" I protest but he kisses me again, passionately. Maybe going home is more difficult than I thought. I'm just getting lost in the kiss when I remind me why I want to go home. It's for him, I tell myself pulling away. "Beck, I really have to go". "Fine", Beck sighs, "But you're coming over tomorrow, right?" "Of course" Turning to the door I grab my stuff. "Wait, I'll take you home" I face him and smile. He smiles back grabbing the keys.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" He asks on the way to my "home". Yes it's my home but that doesn't mean I feel home there. I only feel home and safe when I'm with him…but he doesn't need to know that.

"What do you want to do?"

"Doesn't really matter. All I want is being with you." I blush; I'm still wondering how he can do that to me.

"You're so corny."

"But you love me"

"Yes, yes, I do"

The car pulls into my driveway and I'm getting out but not without kissing him once more.

"See you tomorrow, babe."

"Yeah…"

"I love you, Jade"

"Love you too" His face lifts up. I know I should tell him more often.

_- 2 hours later-_

I'm really tired now. Who thinks making a cake is that difficult? I hope Beck will like it…

_-Next day-_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

5.30 AM in the morning! But for Beck it's worth it, isn't it? I smile myself thinking about Beck.  
I get dressed quickly and then I grab my stuff and get into my car. Only wearing a leggings, a t-shirt of Beck and of course my combat boots, I  
pull into his driveway.

I search for the key to it that Beck gave me while standing in front of Beck's RV. Ahh here it is. I think I should videotape this: Jade using a key she has for 1 year for the first time…

The door swings open. I rush through the door quietly. I take of my shoes and put my stuff on his counter. I throw my jacket over the cake. Hey it  
should be a surprise!

Luckily Beck is still sleeping. I kneel down next to him kissing him on the forehead and whispering "Happy birthday" in his ear. I'm really shocked when someone grabs my waist from behind, pulling me into his arms. Of course it's Beck but I didn't think he woke up.

"I've missed you"

"I missed you, too."

"Jade... What time is it?"

"ohh just 6 am"

"stay here" he whispers in my ear, kissing my hair and drifting back to sleep.

I cuddle my head closer to his chest and close my eyes as well. A little bit more sleep wouldn't hurt…When my eyes flutter open again, Beck is brushing my hair. I look up at him and he smiles.

"So.. How was dinner with your parents?" he asks.

"Well actually there was no dinner…" I tell him the truth.

He looks confused. "But you said..."

"I know... I lied"

"You lied to me?" he asks a little bit hurt "you didn't want to stay with me?"

"God Beck no. Well yes I lied to you but you should know that I'd always want to stay with you. Especially instead of staying with my parents"

"sorry… but why would you lie to me then?"

" I have a surprise for you but I had to go home to prepare it" He seems as if he understands and smiles at me.

"You have a surprise for me?"

"No for your father. Of course for you, idiot"

"Thanks" he murmurs against my lips as he kisses me. I kiss him back passionately.

" I love you, Jade"

" Love you, too... Now let's get up." getting up I walk to the little kitchen making coffee myself today. Remember it is Beck's birthday.  
He gets up, too and walks into his tiny bathroom to change. I pull my jacket of the cake and light the candles up.

Beck comes out and his jaw drops as he sees his surprise.

"Jade...You made that by yourself?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I'm not able to?" I question him.

"Nah. It's amazing. No, you're amazing" Beck corrects himself, taking a few steps to me and pulling me in a hug. If this was anybody else he  
would be dead...but this was Beck and he makes me weak weather I like it or not.

"Thanks"

"No thank you. I'm so glad you're mine" I smile at him. My lips crush to his and they move perfectly together.

"You want to go to the beach today?"

"I would love to" Beck answers. I can see the happiness in his eyes and that's all I want.

"But we should try your cake first. I'm hungry"

"ok" so we sit on his couch, eating cake (yes it isn't poisoned! we're still alive).

After that I excuse me to the bathroom to call the gang that we'll be at the beach at 2 pm.

This will be just great :)

* * *

Beck and I are in the car on our way to the beach.

I didn't mention to him that the whole gang will be there, ready to celebrate his birthday. Yes, the whole gang, even Tori… Well she isn't that bad, but I would never admit that.

The beach is only a few minutes away now and you can see the ocean at the horizon. I check the time… we are punctual… Ahh I can see the gang but Beck doesn't seem to notice.

We get out of the car and I cover his eyes with his hands. Beck seems confused and it's hard not to laugh.

"What are you doing, Jade?"

"You'll see" I say to him and push him towards our friends. I uncover his eyes and everyone yells "Happy Birthday"

Beck is totally surprised and I would be speechless if he wasn't. He would never think that I would invite the gang to the beach voluntarily. But I do like them; I just like spending time with Beck alone more.

The others are congratulating him now and giving him his presents. He smiles at them. We then have a barbecue and I have to admit it was pretty fun.

"I think we should head home now" I say to the gang noticing it's getting cold and dark.

"You're probably right, babe" Beck answers looking at me smiling.

So we all head home… Well I went with Beck to his RV, but that's still home…

* * *

In the RV:

After the door is closed, Beck pulls me in his arms and drags me over to his bed.

He kisses me hard; I kiss him back and flip us over so I'm on top of him.

"Thank you" he whispers in my ear "This was the best birthday ever". I smile; Beck is happy and so am I.

We kiss again. The kiss is getting more and more intense and turns into making out. Not that I have anything against this…

"Beck" I murmur. He looks up at me.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" And there it is, the most beautiful smile you've ever seen.

"I love you, too. You mean the world to me"

"Now to your last present" I say to him as I kiss him again and pull his t-shirt over his head…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review ;) **

**Emily**


End file.
